Mistakes
by Mysterystoryteller
Summary: Nessie, the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen has a problem, a BIG problem!It goes against everything she thought was going to happen, is it a mistake, or was this meant to happen all along ?
1. Chapter 1

What do I do? What do I tell him? Oh crap, I don't think anyone or anything will know what Jacob will do when he finds out. But it has to come from me. But what can I say that won't kill him inside as much as it kills me to be the one that has tell him? The one deep dark secret I ever have and it causes so much shit its unbelievable. I need to think what to say! Okay I need to chill, I guess the only way I ll be able to think what to do is to go over my problem from the start. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie. I recently just turned 18, which happens to be when it all began, my 18th birthday. I came down and my whole family was there, They'd decorated the whole house while I slept, Bella and Edward Cullen, my mum and dad, Jasper+Alice and Rosalie+Emmett, my uncles and aunts and finally Esme and Carlisle, my grandpa and grandma, but I just call them by their first names because calling people that look like their about 20 your grandparent is a little creepy... My whole family are vampires so they can't sleep, but I can because I'm half human so, I sleep, which can be really weird, being the only one that can sleep, and kind of creepy that my parents could watch me all night if they really wanted to, but anyway back to the point. I came down and they all cheered and Uncle Emmett gave me 19 slaps on the back (1 more for good luck.) for my birthday to annoy me and everyone surrounded me giving me presents. A beautiful browny bronze dress with matching heels from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, awesome! A killer make-up set from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Lovin' it ! (with an extra present of a drinking helmet that has two animal blood banks at the side with straws that come to my mouth from Uncle Emmett). A laptop from Esme and Carlisle, fabby-dabby-dosey (my favourite word). When it looked at mum and dad they looked at me very seriously.

"Wow you look happy mother dear"

"Very funny Ness" mum said. "promise me you'll look after it?"

"maybe, maybe not."

"Do you want it or not?" Asked dad, raising his eyebrow higher than I thought possible.

"Fine, fine I PROMISE ALREADY! now can I pleeeeeeease know what it is?" I said, batting my eye lashes as I pretended to beg.

Dad held out his hand. Just in front of my face, there was a key glistening and practically calling to me.

" YOU DIDN'T!" I said gleefully.

"It's out side." replied mum, basically answering my question. I ran in my pyjamas and slippers as fast as I could. There it was. My beautiful red Ferrari, I got in and revved the engine, which I know isn't good for it (passed my driving test) but hey, I was the birthday girl.

"Can I take it for a spin now ?"

"No" said Alice "shower then try on this dress and your new make up ! "

**1 hour later ...**

I was dressed in the dress I got from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and the make-up from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and ran to the car before I could be stopped.

"Test drive time!" I yelled knowing they all heard me from inside the house. I got out of there in no time and was soon in Forks streets, racing along, no time to see the sights. I was so happy, I lent my head back and closed my eyes , turning all my vampire senses off and just feeling complete human happiness for a change, pure happiness.

CRASH!

Something banged against the window screen and went over my head, a high pitched scream coming from it, shattering my peacefulness instantly. All I could think was, did I just kill some one ?

**Please review for more chapters and tell me what you think will happen next ! :D xxxxxx From Harmony xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said as I hauled myself as quickly as I could out the car and to the person lying in the middle of the road. Right so obviously I must of kind of exaggerated to myself that she - from the look of the handbag lying a small distance from her and that the heap on the road was wearing a dress- went flying over the car because after a few minutes of me asking if she was okay-okay so dumb question, what else do you say? Don't answer that...- she managed to get up and brush herself off. Apart from a cut on her head and lip, she was fine. Although she wasn't in the BEST mood...

"What kind of idiot are you bitch?"

I blinked, wondering what I could possibly say to that.

"Not bitch, Renesme, what's yours? I said, although I don't think me saying it like I was talking to a sick 3 year old was going to help me.

"Whatever, just drive me home will you? I need to lie down..."

She walked to the car, got in, and stared impatiently at me.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?"

Mouth still open, I walked to the car unbelieving of... well... this woman to be honest. I'm still not entirely sure what happened.

Eventually we reached her house; she really was crap at giving directions. Her house was HUGE! It was basically a mansion times 10, with a beautiful garden filled to the brim with flowers, roses and ivy growing up the house. From what I could see of the house underneath it was a faint, pale yellow with an oak door and windows. I immediately fell in love with it.

"Close your mouth and help me to my room!" the woman snapped at me, completely ruining my moment of happiness. But I had it in my mind and probably show mum when I got back.

It seemed like millions sets of stairs I had to help her up until we FINALLY reached her bedroom. It was a plain room really. A bed, a flat screen TV on the wall and bathroom thingy (can't remember what it's called!). No photos or anything really personal. As soon as she was properly in her bed I started to leave, thankful of a chance to just go home, maybe stop at a few shops on the way...

"Wait!"

I rolled my eyes wishing more than ever that I was somewhere else, but I turned back to face her, smiling as sweetly as I could without having a serious think about suicide.

"Yes?"

"Please, I'm sorry for what I said"

I honestly didn't care what she said, but I was really getting concerned about how I was meant to keep sane.

"Done?"

"Listen, please, could you just stay with me a few days?" My husband is on a business trip and won't be back for a fortnight, please, look after me and I'll pay you for your troubles."

Hmmmmm. I've never had a problem with money, but it would be nice to get a bit of extra cash...

"How much?" I said finally, feeling like the evil gangster leader you see in cop movies.

She gave me a thoughtful look, obviously wondering what it would be worth having a driving maniac look after her.

"150"

"How long?"

"Until my husband comes back."

"Make it 275 and you have a deal."

"Bit steep."

"Well you're not exactly eating out of bins are you?"

She `inspected` me once more and finally said,

"Deal."

*The next day...*

Okay now it was the morning while I drove to hers that I only realised "The Woman", as I called her, probably only made me look after her so she could get payback for the whole running over crap. Why the hell did I have to go and run over that bitch? Now what she going to make me do? Cleaning? Cooking? Or my personal hate; gardening. There was only one way to find out.

As I entered the door of her bedroom- she had given me a key to the house as it locks automatically when you leave- I was dreading what I had gotten myself into... but honestly, it was one of the most fun days of my life. We did manicures, watched scary movies, and all kinds of fun stuff! Janet was really nice when I knew her better. At about 10ish, I thought I better go home, although it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I suppose I better go..."

"...Oh"

"What?"

"I just thought we were kind of... well... friends now ... I guess, which is really stupid since it's only been a day we've been getting on but-"

"We are friends!"

"So you're coming back tomorrow?"

"Duh!"

"Good"

I gave her a hug and headed out the door to my car, wishing like crazy that tomorrow would come sooner.

Boy I was I in for a shock.

_**Right so not much happened this chapter but you know, its hope fully leading up to something good. REVIEW! Love Harmony x **_

_**P.S please read the next chapter, if I make it ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door of Janet's house and ran up all the stairs (which is really hard!) and into her room.

"Hey!"

"Hi"

She was still in her bed, and always on the right hand side I noticed.

"So what you want to do today?"

I looked up in a mock thinking expression, truth is I'd already thought about it.

"Movie day!"

She gave me a puzzled look.

"What the hell..."

"You don't know what a movie day is"

"Well yeah, the name says it all but-"

"But what?"

"I've never had one."

"Right I'll go get everything I can find in the kitchen, you pick a billion movies." I said in a blur and ran out the room. I backtracked about halfway down the first flight of stairs, until I got to the door of her room.

"And the kitchen is...?"

"One of them is down the corridor, 3rd on your left."

"One of them!"

She rolled her eyes, signifying that she couldn't be bothered with this conversation right now.

…

About five movies later we started watching a romance, a really sickening, cheesy, romance, I loved it.

"My god, how is this film even legal!" Janet sounded like she was in pain.

"What are you talking about! That's what makes it so good! What romances are all about!"

"Well I'm not a big fan of love."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Yes I HEARD you, but WHY!"

"Well arranged marriage isn't love is it?"

"...I thought those didn't happen anymore..."

"Yeah, but lets just say my family love traditions."

"So you don't really love your husband?"

"I don't even know him! She said, starting to cry.

"oh! Don't cry..."

I was so terrible at comforting, its just really awquart to me, a trait I got from mum when she was human. She eventually stopped herself though, and carried on.

"He's always away, whenever he comes back its practically for and hour or so and then he leaves again!"

"That's...not nice"

"Ha!" she laughed, although it definitly wasn't happy. " Yea that's one way to put it."

After the drama, we watched something else. It was about 11 before I noticed the time.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry, but I better go, I'll see you again, same time tomorrow, promise."

"Wait!" She half yelled as I turned around to go.

"Yeah?"

"Well, can you help me get into my Pjs?"

"Can't you dress yourself?"

"No, my arms infected I think."

"You said you wern't hurt when I ran you over!"

" I didn't know then!"

"Fine" I grumbled.

I helped her get out her clothes (which were the same as the ones she wore the day I ran her over) which was a bitty awequard but it wasn't as bad as if I was a guy... She had a beautiful figure and was somehow really elegant. Then I realised that I was being a bit of a perv. I starting helping her get her top on but somehow it was being difficult, so I ended up practically pressed against her. That was when she kissed me. I was in shock but at the same time in awe. The way her tongue flexed in my mouth, I needed to kiss her back. I needed her so much and I didn't even know why. She started stuggling with my clothes, I used my vampire side to rip them off. She looked confuzed, but still pressed harder. What the hell was happening ? All I knew at that moment was that I needed her.


End file.
